Different Perspectives
by shopgirl152
Summary: A collection of stories focusing on different characters points of view during the events of Across the 2nd Dimension. Most stories Perry and Phineas centric, though other characters will play a role as well. Will follow the Across the Second Dimension Timeline. AU in some stories.
1. Calm in the Storm

**A/N 1: **So the Different Perspectives series is going to be like Of Bullies and Nerds; I'm taking all the stories I wrote that were based off of Across the 2nd Dimension and corralling them into one place. Again, for now, the separate stories from this series will remain on my account, but they may get taken down later.  
><strong>AN 2: **Parts of the dialogue were taken directly from the Across the 2nd Dimension transcript found on the Phineas and Ferb wiki. I do not own them; they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p>Perry was a secret agent. Known as Agent P apparently. In retrospect, it did kind of make sense. All the times their pet wandered off during the day to who knows where, only to come back in the late afternoons looking tired.<p>

Somedays the platypus looked so tired that he appeared to collapse onto his bed. When you spent most of the day fighting a maniacal pharmacist, it would make anyone tired.

So while he was a little surprised to learn that his pet was leading a double life, it didn't really phase him. So Perry went and fought evil; so he was gone most of the day; so he had kept this secret from them for five years. If he had kept his secret this long, he obviously had a good reason for doing so.

He could accept it. Phineas, on the other hand, was having a tough time of it. And not under the best circumstances either. At the moment, Perry had them by the hand, zig-zagging and dodging robots in the lair of the Second Dimension pharmacist.

"So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension and you did nothing to stop us?!" Phineas yelled over the din of crashing metal and chaos.

He tried to point out the obvious. "Well, he did pee on the couch."

Phineas ignored him, to angry and hurt to listen. "No, no, that wasn't enough! That's when you should've put on your little hat. Not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!"

"Oh for badness sake. You can hash all this out in prison."

_Prison_?

Before he could fully process the word, the window underneath them gave way, causing the three of them to fall down down down...

* * *

><p>After shaking off the Normbots, he followed Phineas and Perry, the three of them hiding behind a dumpster in a back alley.<p>

He could see his brother was still distressed over the news and he knew that Phineas yelling at Perry wasn't going to help anybody. In an effort to calm him down, he put a hand on Phineas' shoulder.

His brother instantly calmed down. He could almost hear the deep breath. "You're right Ferb. We have to concentrate on the task at hand. We need to get back to our dimension and I don't even know where to start!" He held up the remote. "The remote! That's right!"

As Phineas shook the device against his palm, trying to make it work, Ferb glanced over at Agent P, smiling sympathetically.

_It's okay you're a Secret Agent_, he thought_. I'm not angry. And Phineas won't stay angry. We both know that._

The platypus met his eyes, giving him a tiny smile of gratitude.

"Well, that didn't work." Phineas looked around, his eyes lighting up. "I know! Let's find us!"

He started to follow his brother, only to practically bump into him as Phineas peeked around the dumpster, looking down at Perry. "I just realized something; you could have been cleaning your litterbox this whole time! Oh, we are not done with this conversation!"

Ferb watched as Phineas took off, putting a hand on Perry's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "It'll be over soon." His hand was squeezed in response, Perry holding it for a moment before letting go.

Perry would be fine. They all would.


	2. Safe

They didn't even know. Didn't even know what he was sacrificing, why he hadn't been able to tell them he was a Secret Agent. Until now. And that had only been out of necessity. Now he was turning himself in to the Eviler Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save his family. But they couldn't know that. How could they?

He sighed dejectedly, hanging his head as the rain fell off his fedora, forming into puddles at his feet. He sniffed, suddenly realizing that his eyes were moist. Great. He was crying. He never cried. A punch from Doofenshmirtz would have been better than this.

A Normbot came flying out of the sky, glaring at him. "May I please see your papers?'

Perry looked to the side, accepting the inevitable.

In a split second, the friendly face of the Normbot changed into the ugly metal of the killer robot. "Show me your papers or be destroyed!"

He sighed, holding his hands out in surrender. Before he had time to even blink, the robot had picked him up, flying across the sky toward the alternate Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building.

One last tear fell. He was doomed to a life in prison. But there was one thought in his mind he could cling to:

His family was safe.


	3. Not His Isabella

****A/N: ****Certain lines of dialogue taken from Across the 2nd Dimension.

* * *

><p>He laid there on top of the heap, a single light bulb shining down. It was a lot like being interrogated, only cooler. The fact that they had been hog-tied this quickly was rather impressive.<p>

A face emerged from the dark. "Whatcha doin?"

He was slightly taken aback. It wasn't the cheerful, friendly use of the phrase he was used to. The look on her face was stern and she wore a dark green beret. When she emerged from the shadows, he noticed she was wearing brown pants with silver shaped patches and a silver shirt with torn sleeves. A weapons sash was slung over the front.

"Isabella?"

She glared at him. "Do I know you?"

"Hey Isabella!" Buford piped up.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Him I know. Buford, what are you doing here? I thought you were resisting us."

Phineas was amazed by this. This Isabella was completely different from the one he knew. The one back home who came over every morning, bounding through the back gate with her pretty smile, asking what him and Ferb were doing for the day.

This Isabella was all business. He wasn't sure he liked it. Didn't she have time for fun? Or Summer? Not that there was a Summer in this dimension, but it would be easy to create if there was no evil Dr. D and he had the resources...

"So Candace has two sets of twin brothers?"

"No, we're from another dimension," he answered, the question snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm..." She turned around. "Girls! Release them!"

Suddenly the ropes were spun off and him and the others were part of a pyramid that lasted for two seconds before collapsing.

The other Isabella walked over to him. "How can we help?" There was a slight smile on her face and for just a second, he caught a glimpse of who she probably used to be before The Resistance. But it wasn't his Isabella.

_His Isabella._

He smiled wryly at the thought; he'd never thought of her that way before.

"Well?" She looked at him impatiently, tapping her foot.

He started. "Oh. Sorry. It's kind of been a long day. Anyway, we need to get back home..."

_I need to get back home. So I can be with my Isabella_. The thought alone would have to be enough to keep him moving forward. For now.


	4. Let Go

The lava bubbled below them, causing pops and hisses as he clung to the side of the cage. His family (and Dr. Doofenshmirtz) were dangling below him, still shackled. One slip of his webbed fingers and they would all be goners. He had to hold on. For all he was worth.

He noticed Phineas look up, the boy's eyes widening as a cracking sound was heard. A loud grunt followed. Suddenly, Other Dimension Candace shot into his line of vision, riding on a humongous lawn gnome.

She soared through the air, knocking out several Normbots before swinging back. "Phineas, catch!" Something sailed through the air.

The boy grabbed the object, fumbling as he tried to get a decent hold on it. Every movement made them swing dangerously and Perry gripped the bar harder, using himself as a block. Down below, Phineas's eyes widened at the device he was holding. He said something, but Perry couldn't hear him.

Normbots broke through the wall, flying in at an alarming rate. Perry closed his eyes, every muscle in his platypus body aching. He had to hold on...

"Perry! Let go!"

He started, almost losing his grip. If he were closer to the boy, he would have chattered in protest. He couldn't let go; they would plunge to their deaths.

"What?!" Candace echoed his disbelief from below. "Don't let go!"

"Perry, trust me!" Phineas's eyes were pleading. The Normbots were closing in fast. Down below, he heard another protest from Candace, but it came out muddled. "Trust me!"

Perry looked down, staring at Phineas. He couldn't. It went against every instinct he had, every bit of training he had received from OWCA. But…

Suddenly, the one-sided conversation from earlier that morning popped into his mind.

_"We always thought, oh he's a platypus, he doesn't do much. Well apparently you do! You just didn't trust us enough to tell us!" _

The anger, the hurt, the sadness and disappointment. Everything that had been so evident in the boy's eyes earlier was gone. He was asking for trust. To return the trust he should have given in the first place.

He had to.

He let go.


	5. The Apology

**A/N: **The line that starts "It's everything we've built this summer," was pulled directly from the Inventions Revealed deleted scene off the DVD. I do not own the line; it belongs to the wonderful minds of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p>Phineas stared in amazement as they slowly materialized before him: the tricked out kiddie rides from the mall, the tree house robots, the rollercoaster, the robot dog, even the shuttle cock they had built that morning. All there. In perfect detail, down to the last bolt.<p>

"Final replication complete."

He walked forward in awe. "It's everything we've built this summer! Somehow, Perry has replicated all of our inventions." A thought occurred to him, causing him to smile. "That means he didn't miss out on everything! He did see it! And he trusted us after all." He slung an arm around Ferb's shoulders, surveying the inventions. He had an idea. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today; we're gonna save the entire Tri-state area."

Ferb tooted a charge on his harmonica.

"But first…" He stuck his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. The robot dog responded, bounding out from behind the inventions. Phineas grabbed a baseball launcher, cocking it as he climbed on. "There's something I gotta do. You round up the gang and meet me outside Dr. D's building."

Ferb saluted, calmly pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number as Phineas and Rover left. "Hello? Isabella? We may need some back up."

* * *

><p>Phineas and Rover tore through Downtown Danville, scouring the streets.<p>

"Okay, he's gotta be here somewhere." Phineas looked around, baseball launcher at the ready. "Maybe if we—that's it!" He snapped his fingers. "If we find the Normbots, we're bound to find Perry! Come on boy!" Rover took off at a gallop. "I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p>Perry crouched on top of a nearby building, surveying the melee below. Every single one of O.W.C.A's agents had been called and they were making quick work of the Normbots, rolling some against a nearby dumpster, while the other agents dodged, causing several of the robots to collide.<p>

Suddenly, all the agents were thrown off, landing in a heap on the ground, quickly surrounded.

This was his chance. He jumped down into the middle of the fray, ready to fight.

A Normbot lunged at him, causing him to jump up, grabbing onto another one.

The approaching one attacked again. Perry jumped from one robot to the other. If he could keep this up, they would eventually overheat and explode.

He jumped to the next one…only to be caught in mid-air. The Normbot slammed him against the wall, ready for the kill. The grip tightened. Perry was ready to call it quits…

A flying baseball appeared out of nowhere, hovering in front of the robot's face before smashing it several times, causing the robot to collapse.

Perry looked up, watching as the baseball spiraled through the air, landing squarely in the baseball launcher Phineas was holding. The boy thumped his chest, making a peace sign toward him.

He smiled, watching as Phineas and the robot dog charged down the street, bowling over the robots with Ferb and the mechanical bulls flanking on the right.

As Ferb and the mechanical bulls chased off the remaining Normbots, Phineas slowed Rover to a stop, holding out a hand. Perry jumpd onto the large robot dog, finding himself airborne for a brief moment before landing safely in Phineas arms.

The boy wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Pal," he whispered. "I should have trusted you." He pulled back. "Forgive me?"

Perry nodded, smiling.

Phineas grinned, tossing him a baseball launcher. "Let's go kick some robot chassis!"


	6. Not Even a Question

**A/N: **Opening line belongs to the wonderfully creative minds of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I do not own it.

* * *

><p>"So our choices are: either forget the best day ever and forget about meeting Agent P, or remember the best day ever, but never see Perry again?"<p>

"That's right."

Phineas was torn. On the one hand, there was the accomplishment of finally having the best day of summer ever, a goal him and Ferb had set out to achieve at the beginning of summer.

But on the other hand was never getting to see Perry again. Now that his cover was blown, he would have to leave. Him and Ferb would never have the chance to see him again. Or even visit him.

He'd had Perry for five years. What would he and Ferb do without him? Who would curl up next to him at night? Who would he talk to when Ferb wasn't around? Who would wake him up in the morning with that unique platypus chatter?

But, there was remembering the best day ever. The day they had saved Danville from being taken over by an evil dictator.

Choosing between the two was enough to make him want to cry. It was to hard.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ferb looked at him and suddenly he knew. There was only one choice to make. In his heart, he knew it was the right one.

Ferb spoke for both of them when he said "We've had a lot of great days. But we only have one platypus."

Major Monogram looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Phineas slung an arm around Ferb's shoulder. "It's not even a question."


	7. Change of Heart

**A/N:** Slight AU.

* * *

><p>"You have, and always will be, a great pet." Phineas knelt down, enveloping the platypus in a tight hug. "I love you pal."<p>

"Sir, are you crying?"

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." He couldn't take it. After everything that had happened, this boy was willing to sacrifice his memories of today in order to keep his pet. And doing it with a graciousness he had never before seen in a boy that age. Major Monogram blew his nose. He couldn't do it. "Carl, uh, before you hit that button…"

"Yes Sir?"

"Well, I was just thinking…" He chuckled. "There's really no reason Agent P can't stay with his owners. Why, if we take the necessary precautions—"

"You mean we get to remember today _and_ keep Agent P?" Phineas' eyes shone with hope.

"Well…" He straightened up, trying to compose himself. "Yes."

"Alright!" Phineas scooped up Agent P in a rush of joy. "Did you hear that boy? We get to keep you _and_ remember today!"

"Now don't get to excited. We still have to draw up the precautions and there's that pesky paperwork—" He looked down, feeling a tug on his pant leg. "Yes Agent P?"

Perry smiled at him, a look of genuine gratitude on his face. He nodded once, eyes brimming with tears before hurrying back to Phineas.

The boy scooped him up once more, twirling him around before hugging him to his chest.

"Sir, I'm not sure this is such a good idea—"

"Quiet Carl. Haven't you ever had a beloved pet?"

Carl looked at Major Monogram before turning his attention to the sight before him. Agent P was now sandwiched between the two boys, looking more content than Carl had ever seen him. And in that moment, he understood. "Yes Sir. I do."


	8. Last Chance

**A/N:** Slight AU.

* * *

><p>"So…none of us will remember any of today?"<p>

"That's right."

"Good." Isabella grabbed Phineas, kissing him full on the lips. "Mmmwaah!"

He grinned. "Isabella!"

"Hit it Carl!"

"Wait wait wait!" Phineas waved his hands frantically at Carl, causing the intern to pause, his hand hovering over the button. He turned to Isabella. "Look Isabella, it's been a long…actually, it's been a long and rather weird day. You know with all the fighting robots and everything. But, before we get our memories wiped, I just want to say…well, I guess—"

"Oh just tell her already!" Baljeet groused. "We all know."

"You do?"

"YES!" Everybody said in unison.

Phineas cringed at the loud response, turning back to Isabella. "Well, what I meant to say was…oh here!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, dipping her dramatically and kissing her.

She swooned, rocking back on her heels. "Oh Phineas. You do like me."

He merely smiled, taking her hand in his. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

"Go Carl!"

And the world, along with all the memories of that day, was lost in a brilliant flash of white light.


	9. Second Chance

**A/N 1: **inspired by Shinedown's Second Chance, as well as an awesome Perry/2nd dimension fanvid I found on youtube that used that song (you can find the link to the video in my profile).  
><strong>AN 2:** Phineas line taken directly from Across the 2nd Dimension. I do not own it; it is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
><strong>AN 3:** Perry's POV.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes good-bye is a second chance...<em>

"Hey Buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our good-byes." Phineas got down on his knees, affectionately rubbing his head as he spoke. "You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you Agent P."

He fought back tears, smiling as Ferb ruffled his fur from behind. He turned around, hugging the green-haired boy before turning back to Phineas. The boy grabbed him, hugging him so tight he felt as though his heart would break.

"I love you Pal."

He almost stayed there, wanting to remember this moment for as long as he could. But soon, Phineas let go, standing up and turning to Major Monogram. "Okay Sir, we're ready."

Perry sighed as he got up, slowly walking toward Major Monogram. He was only vaguely aware of the Major confirming Isabella's question that no one would remember today.

No one would remember today. Perhaps it was for the best. But even still, that didn't stop his heart from aching.

Carl pushed the button on the amnesia-nator, looking down at him. "Agent P, it's time."

He nodded, quickly removing his fedora and getting down on all fours. In an instant, a white flash filled the room, obscuring the kids and The Doctor. He scurried behind a post. Better not to be seen.

The flash dissipated, and the assembled kids looked around in confusion. "Hey, where are we?" Phineas asked. He pointed to Monogram and Carl. "And who are you?"

"Us? Oh, we, um..." The Major fumbled, not able to come up with an excuse quick enough.

"We're...part of the government," Carl answered. "You, uh, came here for a tour of this facility. But unfortunately, it's already closed."

"Oh." Phineas scratched his head. "I guess that makes sense."

As the other kids started talking, Carl looked to the side, motioning to him. "Agent P, now's your chance." He saluted the intern, escaping through a nearby C.A.T. door and waiting out front. A few seconds later, Monogram emerged from the building, ushering everyone out.

"I'm sorry children, but I'm afraid this place is about to be torn down. Wouldn't want any government secrets to escape, you know."

"Aww man," Buford griped. "I really wanted to see the place."

Phineas shrugged. "We can't mess with the government Buford. Besides, it's their right to tear down a top secret facility." The boy stopped abruptly, noticing the platypus. "Oh, there you are Perry." Everything Phineas had been put through that day, all traces of remembrance were gone. All Perry could see was the boy's usual cheerful and optimistic attitude, free from any worries.

He sighed as the boy picked him up, placing him over his shoulder as the three of them headed home, Ferb scratching his head.

At that moment, Perry only knew one thing:

He had been given a second chance.


	10. Reunited

_Five years late_r...

"So Bro, who do'll think will ask you to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

Perry's ears perked up at the familiar voice floating down the hall. He lazily opened an eye, watching as Phineas and Ferb walked into the bedroom, setting their backpacks on the floor. Five years had passed and although the boys were much the same, they were now fifteen; and interested in other things besides inventing.

"You know, that girl in homeroom's been looking as though she has her eye on you." He hid a smile behind a paw as the red head nudged his brother in the side. "Come on Ferb; don't tell me you don't notice."

"I notice."

"Well yeah, but you don't do anything about it." Phineas sat down on the edge of his bed, glancing behind him. "Hey boy. How are you today?" The teen reached out a hand, giving the platypus an affectionate scratch behind the ears. "Do you ever leave our room anymore?"

He chattered in response.

"Look Bro, all I'm saying is…"

Perry yawned, eyes slowly closing as Phineas continued to goad his brother about the girl in homeroom. He was just drifting off when a sharp beep sounded, jarring him awake. He quickly slapped a paw over the communicator, slithering down the bed and grabbing his fedora before activating a switch behind the boys' desk. A panel slid across and he dove in, sliding down the tube and landing with a rough thump at the bottom.

"Oh good! You're here!" Major Monogram appeared on the screen in front of him, suddenly looking apologetic. "Heh. Sorry about the rough landing Agent P. Since you haven't been using the lair to much these days, what with Doofenshmirtz having turned good and all, we've been doing a little…redecorating. Thought we'd install wood floors in the lair. Make it a little more homey."

He looked around, suddenly noticing the polished wood floors that gleamed in the afternoon light. He rubbed his bottom before walking over and sitting in his chair. Other than the new floor, the lair was much the same.

"Sir, are we telling him now?" Carl's voice came from off screen

"Of course we're telling him now Carl. Why do you think I called him in here?"

"I was just asking because the kids and well, my wife is making dinner…"

"Oh stop complaining Carl. You'll be home in time for your wife's delicious Pot Roast." The Major licked his lips. "She does make a mean Pot Roast."

"Yes, yes she does."

The platypus growled with impatience, causing Monogram to snap to attention.

"Oh! Right! The reason you're here!" The Major cleared his throat. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz came into O.W.C.A headquarters yesterday with his 'Evil Scientist' resignation papers. Apparently, now that Monty and Vanessa have a baby boy, he's determined to become good, as well as help out with his new grandson." A photo of Doofenshmirtz holding a baby that had a head shaped like Monogram's appeared on the screen. "Isn't he cute? His name is Gary and he…" another picture popped up on the screen, this one of Doofenshmirtz attempting to rescue Gary from a hairdryer. "Oh, well that's just dumb. I knew I shouldn't have left Doof in charge of my grandson. Anyway Agent P, with Doofenshmirtz now turning to the side of good, and me busy with not only Doof but also my grandson, the time has come to retire you from the Agency. I'm only working part time now and Carl, against my better judgment, will be taking over for me soon. We figured it was time."

A wall panel slid open behind the platypus and he turned, watching as Carl and the Major walked out, Monogram holding a box in his hands. "Agent P, please come here. We have to follow protocol and retire you properly."

He slid off the chair, coming to face the Major.

"For your ten years of impeccable service and devotion to the agency, as well as being a good nemesis to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Carl and I present you with this medal for ten years of service." The Major opened the box, revealing a shining gold medal attached to a red ribbon. Monogram placed it over the monotreme's head, sniffling.

"Sir, are you…crying?"

"No. I'm sweating through my eyes."

Perry took the medal, holding it up to eye level, reading the inscription: _This medal presented to Agent P, aka Perry the Platypus, for ten years of impeccable service to The Organization Without a Cool Acronym_.

"And here's a catalogue of all the cool stuff you can get for working with us for ten years." Carl handed over a book, opening it to a page. "See? There's a kitchen mixer or a pair of knives or a pewter watch."

He took the book, casually flipping through it before chattering at the intern.

"Agent P, we salute you." The Major held a hand to his forehead, Carl doing the same. The platypus smiled, returning the salute. Monogram's eyes filled with tears. "You're the best agent I've ever had the pleasure of working with."

The platypus swiped at his suddenly moist eyes, finally ending the salute.

"Ugh. That never gets easy." Major Monogram took a handkerchief from his pocket, blowing his nose loudly. "Now Agent P, is there anything else we can do for you as part of your retirement? You know, any last requests?"

He smiled, his face lighting up. He knew exactly what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Okay okay. So the girl is homeroom is obviously out. Though just because you're not interested doesn't mean she won't ask you to Sadie Hawkins. But still, there are other—"<p>

"What about Isabella?" Ferb asked.

The red head blinked. "Isabella? Ask me to Sadie Hawkins? Seriously Bro, where would you get a crazy idea like that?" He paused. "Although…Isabella asking me to Sadie Hawkins _would_ be cool. I mean, she _is_ one of my best friends aside from you." His brother did a face palm. "What?"

Ferb merely shook his head, his eyes landing on Perry, who skittered into the room.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas laughed. "Wow. It's been awhile since I've said that to you. But I guess—" he stopped short, looking down. Perry was tugging on his pant leg, growling. "What is it boy? Is something wrong?"

He continued to tug on the boy's pant leg, anchoring his back feet and pulling.

"Uh Ferb? Have you ever seen Perry act like this before?" The red head stood up, trying to shake him off. "You think something's wrong?" Ferb shrugged.

Perry let go of the boy's pant leg, disappearing under the bed for a moment before reemerging seconds later, holding something in his bill.

Phineas raised a disapproving brow. "Perry, that's my Luc Robitaille autographed hockey puck." He got down on one knee. "You can't have that boy. Now give." He reached out a hand, attempting to grab it from the platypus…only to have Perry whip around, doing a one-eighty before bolting from the room.

"Perry! Come back!" The red head was out the door like a shot, Ferb following close behind. "Perry, come on boy! Give me back my hockey puck!" He turned to his brother. "Seriously, what's gotten into him?"

* * *

><p>Perry zig-zagged across town, making sure to keep the boys in sight as he ducked under a nearby fence. He paused to catch his breath, dropping the hockey puck in front of him. He only had to wait a few minutes before the boys hopped over. The platypus grabbed the puck and took off again.<p>

One more block and he'd have the boys exactly where he wanted them.

* * *

><p>Phineas skidded to a stop, huffing and puffing. "Wow. I didn't think Perry could move that fast. Seriously, when was the last time he ever moved that fast?"<p>

"About three years ago."

"Only three?" Ferb nodded. "Huh. I could've sworn it was longer than that. Anyway, I don't know where he went. I saw him go up a block and then we chased him over here and now…" the red head stopped, noticing something. "Hey. What's this building?" He cautiously walked up to what appeared to be an office building. "Ferb, have you seen this before? I can't help thinking it looks vaguely familiar…"

A door opened up and a man with auburn hair and an auburn goatee emerged from the building. He stood outside, looking at them.

"Excuse me, but have you seen—"

"Your platypus?"

The red head started. "Well, yeah. We're looking for our pet platypus Perry. But how did you—"

"Oh, I saw him come in here. I don't know where he went though. Why don't you follow me and we'll see if we can find him."

"Cool. Come on Bro." Phineas motioned to his brother as he followed the future Major.

Carl led them through several dimly lit hallways before rounding a corner. "Ah, here we are." He walked into a room, flipping a series of switches on the wall. The room lit up, revealing a massive computer console over in a corner, one which seemed to be controlling some kind of machine. A white circle was drawn on the floor, complete with an X marked inside.

"Is this an experiment?" Ferb asked.

"Yes. We just need someone to test it on. I'll just call my associate in here." Carl paused. "That is, if you don't mind testing it out. It won't take to long."

"Sure!" Phineas grinned. "We're always up for testing inventions, right Bro?" Ferb seemed to hesitate for just a moment before shrugging.

"Good." Carl walked over to a nearby door, opening it just a crack. "Sir, they're here," he whispered.

Monogram glared at his ex-intern as he entered the room. "Your _associate_? I _am_ still running things here you know. You're not official for another week."

"Sorry Sir."

Phineas leaned over to his brother, whispering. "Have we seen him before? I can't shake the feeling that we've met this guy before."

Ferb seemed to consider it for a moment. "He does look strangely familiar…"

"Hello children." Monogram regarded the boys in front of him. "Er…teenagers. You _are_ teenagers right? I mean, it's been so long…" The boys exchanged puzzled looks. "Oh nevermind. You're obviously teenagers." The Major cleared his throat. "Anyway, Carl and I have been meaning to test out this new machine of ours and we were wondering if you would mind being the test subjects. We…need the opinion of some civilians, so…"

"Yeah, sure, we'll test it out," the red head offered.

"Oh wonderful. Now, if the two of you will just make your way over to that circle with the X and stand inside it, we can start testing. The test will only take a few minutes." Monogram waited while the boys walked over, standing inside the circle.

"Is this good?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, that will do nicely. Now…well, I'll just press this button and we'll go from there." Major Monogram pressed a button on the large console, causing the entire room to be enveloped in a flash of white light. It lit the room up for a minute before rapidly dissipating. "Any…well, thoughts?"

Phineas rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. "Wait. Carl?" His eyes landed on the Major. "Major Monogram…" His eyes trailed upwards, taking in every inch of the space. "Bro, we've been here before. Summer…about five years ago…"

Ferb's eyes widened as his brother's eyes locked on his, the two speaking in unison. "O.W.C.A." The memories came back in a rush and Phineas couldn't stop himself.

"Major Monogram! Where's Perry? He didn't get relocated because of us did he?" He shook his head. "No wait, that's not right. We—"

Ferb put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We fought that day with Perry. He was Agent P. He was going to be relocated, but—"

"We had our memories wiped so we could keep him." His brother nodded. "So where…?" The red head paused, noticing a short figure hiding in the shadows. He sank to his knees, watching as a teal platypus slowly skittered into view. "Perry? I mean…Agent P? Is that you?"

Ferb got down on his knees beside his brother, the two watching as the platypus slowly stood on two legs, donning his fedora from force of habit. He slowly walked toward the boys, not sure what to expect.

The platypus stopped inches from the red head, his eyes searching the teen's for a sign. Any sign that would tell him things were going to be alright. Before he realized what was happening, Phineas reached out, pulling him into a hug that was so tight he could barely breathe.

Perry felt a tear fall on his fur as Ferb came around, hugging him from behind.

"Has it really been five years?" The boy's voice was muffled in his fur, but he could hear him loud and clear. "Welcome back Buddy." Phineas smiled as he pulled back, affectionately rubbing his head. "It's great to see you again."

He stifled a joyful sob as the teen released him, turning to Monogram. His voice was thoughtful. "But how is this possible?"

"Agent P has been retired from the Agency. There is no danger of him being relocated anymore."

"But what about Doofenshmirtz?"

"Doofenshmirtz signed his resignation papers yesterday afternoon. He's turned to the side of good. Agent P's services are no longer required."

The red head considered the statement. "So Perry…?"

Monogram smiled. "He's all yours now. Every bit of him. His identity no longer has to be kept a secret."

"You mean…?"

"Yes."

The boy's eyes filled with tears as he grabbed his pet again, giving him another tight hug. "Did you hear that boy? We're reunited. For good this time. You don't have to hide your identity anymore."

"You're with us now," Ferb added, hugging him just as tightly.

The platypus sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes as the boys released him. With a happy smile, he took off his fedora, handing it over to the Major with a final salute before walking back to his boys.

Phineas stood up, taking Perry's paw in his hand as Ferb took the other, the three not even looking back as they walked out the door. The red head looked down at his pet and smiled. "Come on boy. Let's go home."


End file.
